The accident
by GetMilk12
Summary: Ed is 6 yrs old and his mom and brother die so now he has to go live with his half-brother Tamaki. Please read! (btw this is my first story) also sorry for any grammatical errors i make :P
1. Chapter 1 The First Day

**Hey PPLZ well this my first story so dont judge meee! BTW I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB (sadly :( )**

**Chapter 1**

Ed held his little bear with everthing he had, he wasnt gonna let go for _anything_. He was on a plane on his way to japan, he was going to live with his half-brother Tamaki. He still wouldnt speak even after _the incident_, its been 6 months. Finally at the air port about to get off the plane, holding the hand of a woman with child services with his left hand, and his teddy bear that used to belong to his baby brother Al in his automail arm. She was talking...but he wasnt listening he was just thinking, _reliving_ that night when his brother dissapered right infront of his eyes. Then they were in the limo...it just felt like seconds but it was hours. Finally he was at the giant double doors of the Suou mansion...the second of coarse. Ed trembled in fear, scared that he might cause more deaths. Then a very tall teenager came to the door, he had blonde hair and indigo looking eyes. Ed just ran to him and hugged him crying."Shh its okay big brother Tamaki is here dont worry, hey I have a surprise for you" Ed wouldnt let go, Tamaki had to pry him off to pick him up. Seconds later they were in a HUGE dining room. There sat a cake bigger than Ed, it read "Welcome Home Ed!". His eyes widen in excitment! After he felt like he was gonna burst Tamaki picked him up "you can sleep in my bed tonight" with that he took him upstairs and put him to sleep. In the morning Ed woke up to see Tamaki tieing his tie. He kinda made a wimpering noise to get his attention "You wanna come to school"Ed nodded excitingly, he hasnt been to school for awhile not like he needed it...he was an absolute _GENIUS_!_ *time skip to after homeroom*_ Walking through the hallways they stop to see a scary black haired teenager with glasses...Kyoya**(ed's afraid of him :P)"**Hey Kyoya!" "Um hello Tamaki who is this?" ponting to Ed. "Oh this is my half-brother Ed" Ed tugs his sleeve and points to his automail arm. "does your arm hurt?" Ed nods."well come on you too Kyoya you were gonna find out anyways"Tamaki drags Kyoya and Ed to music room some announcments come on_ "attention all students you may take the rest of the day off to "hang out" or do_ _club activites and such that is all"_Tamaki cheers in joy "oh yeah your arm take off your sweater buddy" Ed slips off his sweater and Tamaki investigates the port and messes with it, while Kyoya is kinda in shock that the child has a _metal_ arm."Does it hurt?"Tamaki asked. Ed shook his head "Is it hard to move?" to this Ed nods. "oh it probably just needs oil is all, grrr THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!"His tone scared Ed so he ran to Kyoya, even though hes scarier...it turns out he was using his automail arm to hold Kyoya's arm and was squeesing pretty hard. "Tamaki can you tell him to let go before my arm _breaks_?" Both of their harsh tones scared Ed so he ran and hid behind a couch. He heard footsteps approaching the door only looking up to see who it was...the twins walked in. They reminded him of him and Al so he sat back down and started to cry silently."hey boss whats up with the ki-WOW HIS ARM IS FREAKING METAL!" Hikaru's words made Ed cry louder. Tamaki tried to soothe him "Ed dont worry no one is gonna hurt you" Ed's voice was hoarse but soft "How do you know that" those words shocked everyone especially Tamaki because he was told that Ed went mute after the accident, Ed continued "you dont know what ive seen" the next part only Hikaru and Kaoru heard "I watched my baby brother die right infront of me and it was all_** my fault**_"

**Haha cliffhanger sry im a mean person :(...TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note (please read)

**A/N Hey guys sry for not updating i've been really busy with school and stuff. Also can some of you maybe private message me some good ideas you would like to see... Thank you for your support and stuffs. Thats it BYEEEEEE!~**


	3. Chapter 3 The Nightmare

**A/n HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY sry its been so long I've been busy with school and such soo yeaaah thats it...ON WITH THE FIC!**

**_Chapter 2_** _Third person POV_ The twins stood there in shock, that 6 year old child watched his brother die then he blames himself? Whats up with that? "Your fault?" Hikaru managed to spit out. By this time Ed was just sitting there emotionless, but you could tell there was pain. "W-what do mean?" Kaoru asked next. Ed didn't reply he just stood and walked off as if nothing happened. "Intresting" Kyoya said in his emotionless voice. "Yeah..." was all the twins could say.

_Hikaru POV _ That little kid just said his brother died and it was his fault?! What the heck? I look over to Tamaki his usual mellow-dramatic face was replaced by a very confused yet stoic face. Then the kid got up and left like nothing happened! I sigh today is gonna be intresting.

_Ed POV _ I just walked away, I just wanted to cry...cry until there were no more tears. But I couldn't and I don't know why. I just kept walking hoping this was a dream. That I'm actually sleeping in my room with Al next to me and Mom in her bedroom. That Mom was never sick, Al never...you know what. Most of all I hoped I was home. In Amestris not Japan...no matter how hard I tried I couldn't wake up. _'Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.'_ I pleaded to myself _'Wake up!_ _Wake up! please!'_ nothing happened. Nothing is going to happen. Im stuck in this nightmare forever.**_ Help. I just wanna go home._**

**A/n Okayy so I know it was short and im sorry!1 But i felt really bad for not updating so i did this don't worry I haven't given up on this story! Thats all for now. BYEEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Meeting a new Friend

**A/n Hey everyone i know its been forever but i told u i wasnt gonna give up so here i am! thank u peeps for so many ideas! i luv u guys very much! anyways on with the story!**  
_**Ed's POV**_  
I found a staircase and decided to sit under it for awhile, I knew Tamaki was going to find me sooner or later. But for now i decided to just hide...I feel something wet on my hand, I looked down to find a tear drop. 'Am I...crying?' I felt my face, yep I was definatly crying and they worst part is I couldnt stop so I just went with it.  
I brought my knees up to my chest and sobbed quietly until I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" a girl asked as she bent down to my level, I looked up at her and shook my head. She smiled and patted my head, she was sweet and kind..she reminded me of my mom.  
That made me cry even more, then she hugged me..not just so I would stop crying I could tell she honestly felt bad for me. "Its alright, don't cry." She said, rubbing my back softly. I hugged her back tightly, obviously not caring if she felt the metal on my arm...  
_**Haruhi's POV**_  
Darn, I got lost again, why is this school so big? Kyoya-Senpai is so gonna add to my debt if im late! I sighed but stop as soon as I head crying, I turn my head toward a staircase to find a little kid crying, I walked over to him and bent down to his level. "Are you alright?" I asked conceren, not caring if I was late anymore.  
He shook his head and cried more, my maternal insticts kicked in and I hugged him gently, he hugged back, calming down a bit. His arm felt..weird but I didn't say anything to him about it. We stopped hugging after a few mintues and I looked at him.  
"Why are you at a highschool?" I asked, tilting my head, wondering why a child was here. He sniffled and chocked out a few words, "I-I came here with my big brother.." His voice was craked and hoarse like he hasn't talked in ages. "Who's your brother?" I asked softly, smiling. "H-his name is Tamaki.." Tamamki-senpai? I sighed...'wait...senpai has a brother? odd..'  
"Well, come on we don't wanna worry him do we? By the way My name is Haruhi..whats yours?" "M-my name is E-ed" he managed to stutter out as we both stood. 'Im gonna have a word with that baka..he made this kid cry..' I thought as we walked doen the hallways looking for the music room, then Ed started pulling me in a direction, "Its this way.." He mumbled softly, I just nodded and followed him to the room.  
_**~timeskip~**_  
_**Ed's POV**_  
We made it to the music room, I hesitated, I didn't want them to know I was crying...hmm..what should i do? Oh I know! "H-hold on Haruhi!" I said walking over to a wall and taking out a peice of chalk, a drew a simple alchemy circle and put my hands on it, causing a blue light to shine making a tissue, deformimng the wall a bit but i'm sure Mr. Suou won't mind..Haruhi just stared at me in shock as I wiped my eyes and nose so no one could tell I cried, then I stuffed the tissue in my pocket and walked in with her...

**A/n HAHA cliff hanger! sry u guys! i'll write another soon also thanks to Hatsune Miku321 for the idea of him meeting Haruhi! u practicly made this chapter thx! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Worst Brother

**A/N HEEEYYY welp..its 3:00 am and im bored so here u are! once again its three am...so sorry for grammer errors!**  
**Chapter 3**  
_**Tamaki's POV**_  
After Ed left, I..didn't know what to do so I sat down, just staring at the ground. The twins and Kyoya were talking and asking questions, not like I was listening though, I mean who would after they're little brother said something like that. True, I barely know him but I love him so much, I could care less about how much I know about him.  
After awhile of sitting there, I hear the door open I quickly looked up to see Haruhi and Ed. As soon as I saw him I run up hugged him tightly, and Haruhi, my lovely daughter _HIT ME_ on my beautiful head while me and Ed were having a brotherly moment! "Oww! Haruhiiii! Why would you hit your dear father!" I whined.  
"Why was he crying?" She asked rather seriously. I blinked...'he was..crying, he doesn't seem like he would be the type to cry, I looked down at him. He was looking at the ground, "Ed..." I sighed and hugged him again, ignoring Haruhi's question. I heard her calling me a baka under her breath. "Don't run off like that anymore, alright? You can talk to me you know?" I said softly. He just nodded, I smiled. "Good! Can you guys handle the host club today? I should take Ed home.." I got a nod from Kyoya and Haruhi.  
I picked Ed up and walked out with him right when they nodded. It was akward I guess you could say. Not really though, I mean I wasn't expected him to talk or anything so we just peacfully walked to the limo and rode silently home.  
_**Ed's POV**_  
As soon as we got home, I walked inside and to the room. I layed on Tamaki's bed, not wanting to talk or do anything. I'm glad that Haruhi made me feel a little better, but obviously I was still sad. Not to mentiong my automail hurt really bad, I bumped it on the wall and I almost burst into tears. Maybe I should get Tamaki to look at it again...no, 'remember, you don't wanna talk Ed' I scolded myself. Tamaki came in soon after, "Are you hungry?" He asked, sitting by my feet. I shook my head, not saying anything.  
Tamaki sighed, "You can't starve yourself, cmon." I shook my head again. He, without knowing of course, touched my automail trying to make me feel better. I jumped and snatched my arm away. "Don't touch me..." I mumbled..I know I was being harsh, I mean he didn't do anything wrong it's just I wanted to be alone...  
He sighed, and nodded walking out. I feel wetness on my cheek again. 'Why...why am I pushing my only family away? He's all I have! What's wrong with me?' I put the covers over my head, and fell asleep curled up in a ball .  
_**Tamaki POV**_  
When I walked out I just sat against the door sighing, he's so distant. What am I supposed to do though? He won't let me help...I drooped my head. 'I'm the _worst_ big brother ever...' I mumbled softly, knowing he couldn't hear me, "I'm _so_ sorry Ed...I'm _so_ sorry..."  
**A/N AHHH mah feels! this chapter was hard to make..im so sad! but dont worry about me! anyways, school is starting back in about a month, so ima try mah best to keep this up! so dont worry ur heads about it! BYYYYYYYYEEEEEE!~**


	6. Chapter 6 He left

**A/N hey guys! thank u sooo much for your support and stuff! i just learned how many people have read this! im suprised! this was my first strort! :D anyways i'll try my best not to mess with your feels but..no promises ;) BYEEEE!**  
_**Chapter 5**_  
_**Ed's POV**_  
When I woke up, I looked aroumd for Tamaki. he's not here... "T-tamaki?" I said quietly. He ...he left without me. A few tears filled my ears as I carried my teddy bear downstairs with me, I saw a few maids downstairs cleaning, and they looked at me with concern.  
"Hello Edward, what's wrong?" One of them asked. I sniffled, "D-did Tamaki leave already?" All of them nodded. I drooped my head and walked back to the room, laying down on the bed. "Why didn't he take me too?" I said quietly. I remebered that he's probably at the club meeting so I cou;d call him! I rushed downstairs.  
"W-what's Tamaki's phone number?" I ask one of the maids politley. She told me the number and I grabbed a phone and dialed it, hoping he'd pick up. After awhile of ringing...he didn't pick up..so I went back to the room in tears, but determined.  
I got dressed and decided to walk there. I snuck over to the door and was about to leave a butler stopped me, "Where are you going, Edward?" "U-uhm...i-i'm just going for a walk.." I stuttered thinking of an excuse. "Where are you going?" He asked again. I frowned, "T-tamaki left without me..so I was gonna go by myself..." He nodded, "Just be careful, I won't tell" He said putting his pointer finger to his lips. I smiled and ran out.  
It took me a few mintues to remember how to get there but I found it after about 20 mintues. I walked into the big pink building, slowing down and looking for the music room. After 10 mintues of searching I found it and slowly opened the doors...  
**A/N Im soorrryy its short i knowww! I'll make the next one longer I promise! anyways...BYYYEEEEE!**


End file.
